Desk Notes Re-Write!
by Jezzaanne
Summary: Alternate Universe- Well... Lucy got it good writing that Desk Note. So... Natsu thought he could try it out as well. We'll see how that goes. After all, it 'is' Natsu. SEQUEL TO DESK NOTES. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi there... o.0**

**I'm going to try and get this sort of done before Nanowrimo begins on November 1st. See how fare this year.**

**Aaaaanyyyyyywaayyyy... Here is the Sequel to Desk Notes! :D *does a little cheer***

**-_- So if any of you have watched the latest episode of Fairy Tail, you would know my frustration :P I feel trolled on what happened and I missed out on my JerZa Kiss D: **

**So now, I feel like a troll and put some NaLu into this chapter!**

**So Newcomers... I suggest you read the first story before reading this one. Then you will understand the story. **

***Smiles wickedly* _Enjoy _**

***Runs away like a little troll I am***

* * *

'_These are new desks you fag! Which idiot writes on the desk?'_

'_Aren't you contradicting yourself up there? There's no need to be mean.'_

It had been a month at school when Natsu saw those Desk Notes written in black pen on his desk. He frowned at the nasty comment and reached into his pencil case.

'_You wanna fight?' _he thought vehemently, pulling out his red pen, _'You've messed with the wrong person.'_

'_Hey jerkoff, if you want to start a fight, you've picked the right person! I'll kick your ass to Kingdom come.'_

* * *

"You started a fight…Writing a desk note?"

Natsu was fuming when he and Lucy reached their lunch spot, he threw down his bag and clenched his fists, "If they want to be an ass about it, I'll beat the crap outta them."

"I wasn't even aware that you had started a desk chain" Lucy muttered, rummaging through her bag. "Trust you to wind up with a jerk who wants to be nothing but mean. But again, it is you Natsu…What do you expect?"

"That's not fair!" Natsu snapped at his best friend, "You got a _boyfriend _right off the bat writing those stupid notes!"

"Gray isn't my boyfriend" Lucy snapped back, "We're just friends okay?"

"Oh is Natsu jealous?" came the deep voice of Elfman as he rounded the corner. His scarred face was drawn up in a smirk, "Real men don't get jealous you know!"

"Jealous?" came a new voice, "Who's jealous?"

Natsu cringed at the voice and he turned his head to see Gray appear and throw his arms around Lucy before burying his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck.

Lucy cried out in laughter, clapping her hands over his and her face bloomed red. "Hi Gray" she laughed, "I didn't get to see you this morning!"

Natsu felt his blood boil and he snapped his head away, averting his eyes from his friend. _'Not going out my ass' _he thought bitterly.

"Well Natsu is jealous because he wrote a desk note and it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to" Lucy explained to the group, "Not to mention it took like a month for somebody to finally write back."

"Jerk" Natsu muttered under his breath and his eyes narrowed when he heard Gray chuckle, "Does Natsu want a boyfriend does he?"

"Hey shut your trap!" Natsu shot back at the darker haired boy, "I don't want a _'boyfriend' _you slime ball. I don't swing that way… Just to have you know… Me and Lucy have sle-…"

Before Natsu could spout out the last of his comment, Lucy had rushed forward, breaking away from Gray and slapped her hand over Natsu's mouth. He saw her pleading look and pushed her hand away.

"Whatever" he grumbled, "I'm going."

He picked up his bag, ignoring all the stunned looks his friends gave him and left them behind. He walked across the courtyard berating himself for being so stupid. He would have just made Lucy embarrassed and made himself look like a complete idiot.

'_I'm so sorry Lucy' _he thought miserably, _'I'm a crap friend.'_

* * *

"Natsu!"

The young pink haired man lifted his head that afternoon from the pool skimmer, his hand currently halfway down the pool filter.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel worked at the Heartfilia Estate as a general handy-man when he fell short on money, it was his only job he could manage to find.

Lucy opened the pool gate and let herself in as Natsu pulled his hand from the skimmer and wiped it down to rid himself of the dead leaves and feathers stuck to his skin.

Lucy gave him a questioning glance, "Where did you go at school today! I was so worried about you, especially when you didn't come back to class! You know our deal about you wagging…"

Natsu sat back on his heels, wiping his sweaty brow, "Sorry Luce" he grumbled, "I just…couldn't be there you know…" he dropped his hand and Lucy caught it, her eyes raked across his bare chest and fell on the dark bruises that decorated Natsu chest and arms.

Her eyes went dark, "He's a monster," she said in a trembling voice, "Natsu" she begged, "Please… move in with me, I can't protect you when you're with him."

"I don't need protecting" Natsu said feeling self-conscious about his bruised body now, "I have to protect _you_, I can handle some rough home life."

She squeezed his hand, "I hate him Natsu, a foster parent is supposed to care for their kids, not _beat _them."

"Luce" Natsu warned, "I'm fine. I can handle the crap he dishes out, Dad taught me that remember? He'll come back and…"

"Natsu" Lucy cried desperately, "Your Dad is _gone_. He disappeared Natsu and left you, what father would abandon his son and not keep in contact with him?"

Natsu pulled his hand away from Lucy and stared back at the large pool, he went to stand up but Lucy fell on the brickwork beside him, "I have to clean your pool" he tried to chuckle light-heartedly, "You want to go swimming right?"

Lucy reached back out and grabbed his hand once again, her head lowered, "I don't regret it Natsu." Her voice was so quiet that Natsu had to strain his ears, "I'm sorry-what?"

"I don't regret-" Lucy looked up with tears in her eyes, "I don't ever regret sleeping with you Natsu. I'm not ashamed admitting that."

Natsu only stared down at her with shock on his face, Lucy's cheeks went pink but she continued in a wavering voice, "We're best friend Natsu, knowing you, you would be beating yourself up about the comment you made at school today and thinking you are probably the worst friend ever."

She gave him a soft and encouraging smile, "So I'm here to say to the whole world, yes, my best friend is my pool cleaner and my gardener, it sounds so cliché but yes, I screwed his brains out."

Lucy got the reaction she wanted when Natsu threw back his head and laughed at her comment. She smiled at him widely, "There! I admitted it. I'm not ashamed Natsu, we slept together so what? We were always pretty casual about it. I'm just sorta glad that…I was able to share it with you. It's no big deal."

"What about Gray?" Natsu muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "Wouldn't he be annoyed at the fact that we…we are… or _were" _he went pink in the cheeks and Lucy laughed, "_Are _sex partners Natsu? We aren't going out yet anyway… so why would it bother him? He still doesn't have the courage to ask me out."

The two looked at the brickwork with pink faces at the awkward conversation that had risen, there was a short silence before Lucy whispered, "I'm sorry if I made things funny Natsu, I just wanted you to feel better. No matter what, you are my closest and most loyal friend. If there was anything I needed, I know I can always go to you no matter what."

She went to get up only to have Natsu lunge to his feet and tackle her into the pool.

There was a scream and peals of laughter as Lucy resurfaced, she splashed Natsu who came up with a toothy grin and swam closer to her. She giggled hysterically and Natsu stood firm on his feet standing over Lucy and wrapping his arms around her and then planting a large kiss on her lips.

* * *

"No bragging today," Lucy warned as she and Natsu drove to school the next morning. "What happened yesterday does not leave your mouth. If Gray found out that we slept together while he still thinks he has a claim on me, he won't be very happy. The last thing I need is my friends fighting with each other over me."

"No."

Natsu felt troubled, "I'm sorry Luce, but we shouldn't keep doing this. What we did yesterday was wrong. I should have known better. I am just your pool cleaner who is leeching off the riches of a family. You should be going out with Gray; you deserve somebody better than me."

Lucy sighed and indicated left into the school car park, "For the millionth time Natsu, you are my friend and I _chose _to help you out. I put that money in your bank account to help you through school because your foster _bastard _is using you for money. Stop beating yourself up about it, I do what I want and I want to help _you_."

She parked in her spot and Natsu looked up to see Gray waiting for Lucy, he leant lazily against his motorbike and Natsu peeked at his friend. He saw Lucy's face light up, "There's Gray!" she announced giddily. She grabbed her things and got out of the car, Natsu following suit. He watched Lucy slam the door and go running up to Gray.

He enveloped her in a friendly hug with a large smile on his face and Natsu only felt the guilt gnawing away at his gut.

"_I'm such an idiot."_

* * *

"_Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do that jerkoff. You wouldn't be able to stand up to a guy like me chicken-shit.'_

'_This isn't something you put on a desk! I'm sorry but that is really rude.'_

Natsu sighed; this desk note wasn't going anywhere. Even though it had taken a month for someone to finally reply to the note, Natsu now wished that nobody wrote back at all.

He looked at the small gap that now separated his desk from Lucy's, his golden haired friend reading a note on the table with a tinge of pink staining her cheeks. The note was most definitely from Gray.

Grabbing his pen, Natsu replied on his own desk.

'_Come on then shit=for-brains, I'm waiting. Bring it on.'_

* * *

He knew it had been coming.

"Gray asked me out" Lucy gushed to Levy at lunch that day. "He was so sweet about it, he went really red and shy… oh Levy it was so cute, you had to be there to see it."

Natsu looked through his bag and realised that his lunchbox was still empty from the day before. He was going to go hungry…yet again.

He sat back against the wall and Elfman appeared and sat down on the bench beside him, dropping his heavy bad on the ground with a 'Thunk.'

"That desk note on your table isn't very nice. What jerk did you land with?"

"I don't know" Natsu sighed, "I just want to knock his lights out."

"I'd help" Elfman offered, "He doesn't seem like a real man."

Before Natsu could say what was on his tongue, everybody looked up to see Gray coming around the building. He waved to the group, in his hand, a folded piece of paper.

He went straight to Lucy and gave her a tight hug before turning around and announcing to everybody in the small area, "Have you gotten your retreat forms yet?"

"Retreat?" everyone chorused, "Already?"

"Yeah" Gray slammed the piece of paper down on the bench beside Natsu, "We're going to the Arkane Resort for four days. Look at all the activities we get to do. How much fun will this be?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and Lucy bent down to look at the paper, "Gray, do you think you will be well enough to come to this? Wouldn't it be a little too much-…"

"I'll be fine" Gray interjected, "I'll go to the Doctors and they will give me a clean bill of health, we can go together okay Lucy?"

Lucy still looked unsure at the remark.

She looked back at the paper, "That's alright though," she said scanning the price of the Getaway, "I can go."

Natsu cringed when her warm gaze fell on him, "Can you go Natsu?"

"I-uh-well…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure I can go. Just need to get…my _Dad's _signature I suppose." He didn't fool Lucy with his fake smile, but it seem to win over everybody else.

* * *

Natsu was starting the ride on lawn mower that afternoon after school. He stared at the large Heartfilia Courtyard he had to mow and let a sigh escape him, "Here goes," he muttered.

He revved the engine once only to spin back around when he heard the back doors of the Mansion open. Lucy came out, followed by an awestruck Gray. His face fell and turned up into a smirk when he saw Natsu with the mower.

"Don't laugh Gray!" Lucy warned, "Natsu does a great job at keeping our Estate looking good. Don't you think he does a great job?"

But Gray didn't take heed of the plea. "He's your lawn keeper?" Gray asked, a growing smirk on his face, "What else does he…."

"_Shut up_!" Natsu shouted from the mower, "It's my job alright! I get paid for it, I make my way!"

"I see it as leeching off your friends?" Gray taunted, riling the young man up.

Lucy stared back at Natsu trying to beg him to stop, but Gray had pushed his buttons. "At least I work!" he shouted in his defence. He jumped from the mower and hurled the keys at Gray. "I earn my money! I don't get funding like you because I'm not going to _die_."

"_Natsu_."

The look of offense and sadness on Lucy's face made Natsu falter and feel the guilt bite at his stomach but the words kept coming. "You say I'm leeching off my best friend?" Natsu shouted at a livid looking Gray, "You're the leech! You're the one sucking her _blood_."

"Hey" Gray snapped, his face going a shade of red, "You are acting like a child. Lucy is your friend but she is my _girlfriend_. I'm going to respect her and not a start a fight with you as much as I would love to punch you."

Natsu spun around and kicked the lawnmower with a line of curses. He heard Lucy come storming over the grass towards him and instinctively began to hold his arms. "What is your problem!?" she shouted at him, "You didn't have to be so mean Natsu! What's happened that has gotten you so upset?"

"Nothing" he mumbled to her, praying that she wouldn't notice the bandages around his tricep. He tried to subtly pull away, but Lucy's eyes fell on his sleeve. She saw a spot of blood, grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked him back.

"I want you to tell me what is going on!" she demanded, she forced his arm up and pulled back the sleeve to reveal the loosely wrapped bandages around his arms.

"No" he protested, fighting against her, "Lucy don't!"

Lucy's eyes clouded over and her face became even redder. "I hate him," she suddenly shrieked to him, "Stop letting him hurt you! It hurts me Natsu; I'm the one that has to see you like this!"

"He's my Dad!" Natsu declared and Lucy snapped back ferociously, "He is _not _your dad Natsu. Did he send that _mutt _on you again?"

When Natsu couldn't give her a straight answer, Lucy spun on her heels and began to stomp back over the grass, muttering to herself angrily. "Disgusting! I'm calling the RSPCA and declaring that useless mongrel as dangerous!"

She grabbed Gray's hand on the way past and started dragging him back to the house. Natsu knew right away that he couldn't stop her, no matter how much he could have pleaded her.

Man… He was going to cop it tonight.

* * *

**Can anybody guess what the main focus of this Desk Note Story is? **


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's foster dad was a jerk.

He was in a creepy club that operated at night times and the creepy man went by the creepy name of 'Hades.'

Hades had a dog, a _big _dog. A Boerboel named Zancrow. He was a nasty dog and Natsu hated that mongrel with a fiery passion.

As he opened the front door that night, Natsu heard the dog growling. "Get down" he scolded, but Zancrow didn't stop, his brindle coloured fur raised on his hackles and lip curled up over his teeth.

Natsu stepped into the hall and he heard Hade's voice ring out from the lounge room. "Finished screwing the rich girl have we?"

"Lucy has a boyfriend" Natsu grit out, walking into the kitchen and treading over Zancrow's massive food-bowl, The dog instantly stopped growling and began to wag his stumpy tail thinking he was going to get fed.

"We are only friends," Natsu argued, throwing down some dog biscuits for Zancrow to get the damn dog away. He went to the fridge then and opened it while the dog was distracted.

"I thought you wanted more than to be friends?" Hades continued, his eyes glued to the television screen.

"No" Natsu snapped coldly, realising that the refrigerator was completely empty. "I prefer it the way it is. Lucy sees me as a part of her family and I am not going to hurt or screw her over, _Ever_."

He closed the door and Hades muttered out, "I have already eaten, didn't think you were coming here tonight, gave the rest to Zancrow."

"Of course" Natsu grumbled, "Give the food to the bloody dog."

He went to leave the kitchen only to be stopped by Zancrow, the dog had gone back to growling and Natsu wanted so much to hit the mongrel in the face. Zancrow could easily maul him, being the size of a pony and all.

He went to go step around the dog and go to his bedroom, but the window next to the back door illuminated with a multitude of lights. Red and blue filled the room and Natsu felt his heart drop to his feet.

"_Shit_" was the only word that fell from his mouth.

* * *

There was blood decorating the pillow the next morning. Natsu knew that the minute he got up, there would be a cascade of blood from either his nose or his mouth.

He could feel the bruise ringed around his eye and the last thing he wanted was for Lucy or the others to see him. Lucy would get upset and Natsu would have to stop her from interfering with his home life. It was for both of their safety.

His head hurt, his gut hurt, his arms and legs hurt. But Natsu was going to drag his sorry ass up and get the hell to school. There was no way he was going to stay _here_.

Natsu heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table, lifting a heavy hand, Natsu grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

'_1 new message from 'Lucy.'_

He opened the message and scanned the screen.

'_Heey! I'm coming to come and pick you up today, bad thing is, you will have to sit in the back seat. Gray and Levy are carpooling with me. So I will be at your house a little earlier than usual. See you soon :) 3_

"Crap" Natsu muttered, his eyes flickering to the time. He had over slept and the time was seven thirty A.M. Lucy usually came at eight, but being early today.

"I have to clean myself up" Natsu rasped to himself, forcing his sorry self to his feet. As expected, the blood streamed from his nose. Natsu clapped his hand over his nose to stench the blood and made a mad hobble to the bathroom.

He leant over the bathroom vanity and released his nose, releasing all the blood that had pooled up in his sinuses. The white was quickly stained in crimson and Natsu ran the tap to wash it away and his face.

When the blood had ceased to a trickle, Natsu leapt into the shower, grimacing at the bruises that decorated his arms. He had learnt long ago that he should just stop fighting, it only hurt him more.

But he couldn't help it. He had to stay strong, for his Dad…For Lucy.

After the worlds quickest shower, Natsu got ready for school just as the time flicked over to seven forty five AM. He shoved all his things into his bag and tried to get outside before Hades noticed his desperate getaway.

But after a bad night last night, Natsu was expecting the front door to be booby-trapped or something along the lines of that.

With perfect timing, he saw Lucy's cherry red BMW pull up on the street. Natsu was satisfied that nothing was seemingly there to stop him. That was before he noticed the back gate was left open and that only meant one thing.

"_Shit! Hades left the gate…"_

Natsu saw Lucy get out of her car and wave to him and he threw his hands down at her, "Get in the car Lucy! The Gates…"

He heard a massive bark, followed by snarls and growls. Zancrow came running from around the side, teeth bared and drool hanging from his jowls. Natsu had to think and he had to think fast, "Zancrow!" he called, "Come here you mongrel, Zancrow!"

But the dog didn't even bat an eyelid to Natsu. All he cared about were the new people on his territory and he wanted to pull them apart.

Natsu ran forward, ignoring the sharp pains in his legs and raced after the massive Boerboel. He lunged at him and tried to pull the dog away as Lucy ducked back into her car. The dog easily threw him off, he was going to turn on him and bite whatever he could.

Natsu saw the jaws come towards him before Lucy's sharp voice came out, "Here! Zancrow, look at what I have!"

This gave Natsu time to jump back, feeling his heart thundering in his chest. He looked back at Lucy who had magically brandished a bag of what looked like bones and pig ears. She hurled a bone over her car and on the front lawn and that's all she needed to distract Zancrow.

The dog ran after the bone growling before he realised what it was. He then picked it up in his mouth and trotted back around the side, giving Natsu enough time to run to the car and wrench open the door.

He slammed it shut behind him and let his head hit the headrest, breathing heavily. He was acutely aware of the silence in the car and Lucy chuckled nervously, "T-That's the dog I was talking about. Zancrow isn't a nice animal at all. That's why I have the distractions, I thought the RSPCA would have acted by now.

She shoved the bag of treats under her seat before Natsu heard Gray's voice, "Holy shit Natsu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Natsu grumbled, "Can we leave? Like now?"

"Boerboel's are so dangerous" Levy finally whispered, her eyes wide with fear. "Why would somebody have one in town? Why would the gate be left open?"

Lucy started the car and screeched her tyres as she sped away from the house, her knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

Natsu was able to see tears start to roll down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Natsu. That is my fault, I was the one that called the police and…I'm sorry, I'm so…_so sorry_."

She began to sob and the car swerved dangerously, sliding into the next lane.

Gray pulled the steering wheel back, "Lucy pull over" he insisted, "You can't drive like this. Pull over and I will drive." Lucy was shaking badly as she got out of the car, Levy undid her seatbelt and scrambled over the centre console and got into the passenger seat as Gray settled in on the driver's side.

Lucy opened the back door and sidled in beside Natsu, she clung to his arm. "I wanted to stop this Natsu! Why wont the Authorities help us? I didn't mean to do this with you."

She flicked back a strand of wet hair away from Natsu's face as Gray adjusted the seat and indicated back onto the road. Natsu tried to be light hearted about the situation. "This is the first time I have seen you willingly hand over your car keys Lucy. You usually threaten other people's lives."

Lucy didn't smile though, she inspected his black eye, "You know I hate him" she whispered, "Him and that creepy club that he's in. That and his stupid nickname."

"He lives up to it" Natsu winced, "He really does suit the name 'Hades,'"

"Pfft" Lucy snorted, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "He's no Lord of the Underworld, he's a snivelling… conniving leech that lives at the bottom of the Lake of Crap."

"Is that his name?" Gray asked in disgust and Natsu sighed, "No, his real name is Purehito. He's a migrant that came here years ago. He joined a stupid cult and now he's this! With that bloody dog to boot.

"Why didn't you even tell us that you were being abused by your Foster Dad?" Gray asked, "I thought we were your friends."

"Well it's something that I don't really want to talk about" Natsu admitted, "How can I say 'Oh by the way, my Dad beats the crap out of me' in general conversation."

"I said move in with me!" Lucy retorted, "Natsu he isn't going to stop using you. It's getting dangerous, what happens if he takes it too far next time. I can't lose you."

"You can't go dying before me" Gray chuckled, trying to make a joke out of the tense situation but it only made Lucy angry. "You aren't supposed to say that!" she scolded, "_Nobody _is going to die alright. Not on my watch."

"Sorry" Gray muttered, "Just…trying to get the steam off…guess it didn't work."

He went silent and continued to drive, so Lucy turned back to Natsu. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you Natsu," she said determinately but Natsu only shook his head helplessly. "Please don't get involved any more than what you have Lucy."

He gave her a desperate look, "I don't want to risk it Lucy. He's into some pretty nasty stuff, I'm doing this to protect you."

"I'm going to have to agree with the flame-brain" Gray said, stopping at the traffic lights and gazing at Lucy in the rearview mirror. "Lucy, I'm going to ask you to stay out of it as well. I don't want some old bastard hurting you."

"So what!" Lucy exclaimed, "Guys you do know what my last name is don't you? My family is one of the most powerful families in the country, you cant cross the Heartfilia's."

"Hades has connections to the Yakuza" Natsu reminded her, "He knows of the ties your family has and especially theor connections on the rival gang across town. He knows a lot more than what you think Luce and that's why I'm keeping you at arms length on this."

He ran a hand through his spiky, pale hair, "He's trying to hurt me to get to you Lucy. With Zancrow before, he left the gate open on purpose knowing that the mongrel would attack us." He folded his arms across his chest and gazed away from Lucy, "The sooner we graduate school and get into University the better, then I can cut my ties with him and get on with my life."

Gray turned into the school car park, earning some curious glances as to why he was driving the 'rich girls' car. He turned back to the two in the back seat when he finished parking, "You two aren't going anywhere until you tell me _everything_. I am not going to be left in the dark because of this!"

* * *

'_So you do want to start this fight then huh? Fine… On the day, you see this! Meet me at the football posts at lunch. We will settle it there!"_

Natsu stared at the Desk Note incredulously.

How the hell did this escalate into a fight so quickly?

Well… Just his luck he supposed.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Lucy ran after him at lunch that day when he took the other way to the ovals past their lunch spot. "Natsu what's going on!"

"Natsu!"

Both Natsu and Lucy faltered in their step when they heard Elfman's voice echo over the schoolyard, "You aren't seriously going to take this guy on are you?"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the two, waving her hands wildly. "Natsu! Have you gotten into a fight? What…When… _How _did this happen! Was it that Desk Note jerk you had to deal with?"

"Look Natsu" Elfman tried to reason, "Standing up is manly, but a wise man knows when to back down."

"Well its lucky then" Natsu growled, "That I'm not wise."

He didn't even bat an eyelid when Gray appeared and Lucy went running to him flailing her arms. "Do something!" she cried to him. Natsu only rolled his eyes when Gray made a half ass attempt at trying to stop him.

His three friends tried to argue with him the entire way to the ovals. They reached the demountable classrooms before they heard a gruff voice roar out from behind it. "He picked a fight with me! Listen short stuff, I'll get this over and done with quickly, I'll kick his ass show him who's the boss and it's done alright!"

"I bet that's him there!" Natsu snarled, dropping his bag and storming to the side of the classroom, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Hey listen here!" he shouted, "Come out and show your ugly face would ya?"

There was a deep chuckle and a shadow appeared on the brickwork. Natsu only faltered ever so slightly when he saw the massive shadow, but he was going to prove that he wasn't going to back down and show that he was a weakling.

Especially in front of Gray.

A large, muscly young man appeared as Natsu stepped forward. He had long grizzled hair and numerous face piercings across his face. His school shirt was greasy and his tie hung loose, his pants were tattered at the bottom and his shoes were just as frayed.

Natsu knew who this jerk was and he hated him.

"_It's you!_"

Another figure appeared beside him and Lucy's eyes popped wide. "Levy?" she asked.

Levy looked just as shocked as she looked at her friends before looking back up to the dark haired man, "You didn't tell me you picked a fight with _Natsu_ Gajeel!"

The man, designated Gajeel shrugged his broad shoulders, "How the hell was I supposed to know who it was! Are these your friends?"

His abnormal, dark red eyes fell on the group.

"A Blondie, an old man and…" he looked to Gray, "Hey aren't you the sick kid?"

Gray's fist clenched, "I'm not _sick_" he snapped, "I'm fine! Don't go insinuating anything or I will punch you myself!"

"Gi" Gajeel chuckled, "Don't go touching me, I might get AIDS."

"I don't have AIDS!" Gray shouted, "AIDS and CANCER are two different things! You try living in my shoes for a while you jerk!"

Gajeel was having fun teasing everybody before his eyes fell back on Natsu. "You're that Dragneel Kid," he sneered, "What's the go with the stupid last name? Trying to be a dragon or something?" he gave him a toothy smirk, "Your nothing like a Dragon…You are more like… like a _Salamander_!"

"Salamander!" Natsu exclaimed, "I'm not a Salamander metal head! I'll kick your butt."  
"Natsu!"  
"Gajeel!"

Gray made a move to stop Natsu only to be pushed aside by Gajeel's muscular arm, "Move aside Cancer Boy" he shouted, "I don't want to catch your disease!"  
Natsu watched with wide eyes when there was a sudden blur of gold, there was a sharp sound and everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Lucy stood in between Gajeel, him and Gray, her arm raised and a hurt and fierce look on her face. Gajeel's face had a crimson hand mark across his cheek and Lucy shouted, "_How dare you speak to my boyfriend like that!"_

Lucy was livid and breathing heavily. "You don't _ever_ bad mouth my friends again" she went on in a deathly whisper, "Or you will be answering to me and that is the last thing you would _ever_ want to do."  
Gajeel looked back to Lucy angrily, thrusting his face in front of hers and Lucy kept her cool, a frown cemented on her face.  
Natsu wanted to jump in and defend her, his pride wounded at basically being saved by his friend. He saw that Gray wanted to do the same thing. His fists clenched by his sides and his face going red with shame.

"I'm so sorry!" Levy cried desperately, throwing herself at Gajeel and trying to pull him away. "Gajeel has anger issues and I have to help him. Please forgive him." Her desperate gaze went from Lucy to Gajeel, "Say sorry!" She demanded, "I'm not going to let you get away with insulting Gray!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "These are the people you ditched me for? They are a bunch of idiots!"  
"No" Levy yelled, "Gajeel they are my friends and I didn't ditch you! You refused to come with me!"  
Gajeel looked at Levy ferociously, "After I went through to help you, you go and do this?"  
"They won't hurt me!" Levy insisted, "Gajeel, you can trust them. They are true friends."

"That doesn't stop the fact that he wants to hurt my best friend" Lucy stated coldly "Or insult Gray on his cancer. I won't forget that right away."  
"Jeez Blondie" Gajeel snorted, "You pack a bloody good swing, I'm damn sorry for _insulting_ or _hurting_your friends alright! But if you do anything to hurt shortie over here, there will be hell to pay."

"You done intimidating my friends" the deep, dangerous voice of Elfman came out. "You do anything to any of them; you'll be answering to me!"  
He cracked his knuckles and Natsu did the same, "Same here" he added fiercely, "You've messed with the wrong people."

"Jesus" Gajeel laughed at Natsu, "Looks like you have already copped a beating Salamander, if you go any further with me you will kill yourself!" He kept laughing and Natsu saw Lucy go to Gray.  
His anger flared when he saw tears in her eyes as she reached for Gray's hand, "It's not fair" she said bitterly, "How he can laugh at your illness and make fun of Natsu being hurt?"

Her tears, her anger at Gajeel for him.  
Natsu clenched his fist before running forward and upper cutting Gajeel in the jaw. There was a crunch and Gajeel stumbled back as Natsu shouted, "Shut up! I'll kill you, you bastard. I'm not going to stand back and let you upset and hurt my friends."

"Natsu, please" Levy begged him trying to get in his way as Gajeel wiped blood away from his split lip, "I will talk to him, please stop fighting."

Natsu faltered and he heard Gray call out behind him, "Natsu cut it out man, I'm not fussed about him teasing my cancer. I've gotten it for a long time."  
"Don't get defensive because of me" Lucy's voice added in, "We can handle ourselves Natsu, let Levy do her thing."

Levy tugged on Gajeel's arm not looking too impressed. "I can't believe you" she exclaimed, "No wonder people don't like you."  
Gajeel only rolled his eyes as he followed after Levy, "I really don't care about friends," he retorted, "Just remember it was _me_ protecting _you_.

"What a jerk" Gray muttered as he put his arm around Lucy's shoulders, "Who can get away with that?"  
Natsu cracked his fists, "I hate it when people can get away with hurting others" he growled, he gave Lucy a concerned glance seeing her red rimmed eyes, "He made you cry" he fumed, "Lucy I hate people who make you cry."

"Natsu" Lucy said his name warmly, "You can't protect me from every little thing that makes me cry, just as long as you are here for me is enough."  
He wasn't convinced though and Elfman boomed from above them, "A Man will be able to protect you. Don't worry Lucy, you have your friends here."

They began to walk from the goal posts when Natsu saw a small shadow disappear from behind the school building. Then a second later, a small face appeared and realised that he was still watching before disappearing again.  
He walked away from his group of friends, ignoring Lucy's exclamation of his name and went to see who it was watching them.

He went around it and saw a small looking girl against the wall, clutching her folders to her chest in a death grip. Her large brown eyes widened even further and her long blue bangs fell in her face. "I'm sorry" she pleaded, "I-I just wanted to see how you went with that bully, I'm sorry, I will leave you alone."  
She went to go scamper away but Natsu grabbed her arm and held her back, "You're the other person who wrote the Desk Note back to me aren't you?"

The girl nodded, "I'm Wendy" she muttered, "I didn't mean to intrude."  
"Desk Notes?"  
Lucy appeared and Natsu turned to the side so Lucy could see Wendy, "You wrote back to Natsu?" She gave her a smile, "I'm Lucy, Natsu's best friend and this is Gray and Elfman." She gestured back to the boys standing behind her; "Any friend of Natsu's is a friend of mine" she smiled.

Wendy looked unsure of what to say so Natsu tried casual conversation, "Sorry you had to see that" he gave her a toothy grin, "So you have anywhere to go? Are your friends waiting for you?"  
Wendy looked uncomfortable at this remark, "I don't have any friends," she mumbled, adjusting her folders.

"I know what it's like" Gray came over and stood next to Lucy, "We're a bunch of oddballs ourselves" he grinned at her, "Your welcome to hang out with us if you like."

Wendy gave them a bright smile, the change of personality was instantaneous, "Really?" she asked, "Do you really mean it?"

Natsu and Lucy both held out their hands with a bright smile on their face. "Of course we mean it, It will be great."

* * *

**Sooooo :/ Yeah sorry for the crappy ending. It was itching me and I just had to get it out. **

**So we meet our Desk Noters and the next chapter will be in full swing and I can get this finished :P**

**So I mentioned NANOWRIMO? **

**Yeah... I find my Fanfictions a lot more fun and interesting to write at the moment than my normal made-up characters. **

**So be grateful :D**

**Until the next update... Read and Review!**

**Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I actually had a really bad writers block for this story. I cant figure out why but I'm finding myself really struggling with it. But alas, here is another chapter and I will power struggle my way through the rest of this story.**

**Good news is, I've written the entirety of the 'Third' Desk Notes in a notebook and its all ready to be typed out. So that's a bonus right there. **

**Anyway, enjoy this...ridiculously short chapter.**

* * *

"What you're kidding right?"  
Levy and Natsu looked dismayed at Lucy and Gray that morning.  
A week and a half since the incident with Gajeel, Gray had gone to the Doctor who had recommended Gray not go on the Retreat to the Arkane Resort.

"If Gray isn't going, I'm not going to go either" Lucy muttered, her face clearly disappointed, "I'm sorry guys, but you all go out and have fun for me okay?"  
"But you paid and everything" Natsu retorted, "You just _can't_ not go Lucy, look I can see it on your face that you're unhappy about this."

"That's what I said" Gray said with a disappointed glance as well, "I'm used to missing out on trips and things, You don't have to stay because of me."  
"Lucy" Natsu tried to reason with her, "You have been so excited about this, the Retreat is a week away, please give it some thought alright!"

"I'm doing this for Gray!" Lucy argued, "What sort of Girlfriend would I be if I ditched my sick boyfriend? What if you needed me Gray?" She sent a pleading glance to Gray who only sighed and shook his head, "Lucy, for once, I agree with the flame brain, don't sacrifice things just because of me. This isn't the first time this has happened! I'll be fine, really."

"Luuuccyyyy" Levy wailed dramatically, "Don't leave me and Wendy alone." She stuck out her lower lip and Wendy gave her large, puppy dog eyes. "Don't do this to us Lucy!" They chorused.

"I gave everything I have to go with you Lucy" Natsu said, "You're my best friend! I won't go without you."  
He recoiled back when Lucy suddenly snapped at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "Go Natsu!" She exclaimed furiously, "Go find another best friend and stop bothering me!"

Natsu recoiled, saw her irritated, yet grieved face before she spun around and raced from the group, she pushed past Elfman who was walking by himself and he turned to everybody, "What's the matter with Lucy?"

Everyone sent their gazes to Gray who only looked stunned and helpless. "I've tried talking to her already!" he tried to defend himself, "She's adamant that she is going to stay here with me and there isn't much I can do than _beg _her to go."

"I do see where she is coming from though," Wendy muttered, looking towards the buildings where Lucy had disappeared. "If something happened to you Gray and she didn't get a chance to say goodbye or anything…"

"I know."

Gray didn't sound amused, he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm not used to it and I must admit, I _don't _like it when people fuss over me. I've been managing alright by myself for these couple of years, now that I have people that…care."

His dark eyes skimmed over his group of friends with long, disappointed faces and he could only chuckled nervously. "I hope you guys don't see it as my fault… I told the Doctor that I was fine but he said…"

"It's not your fault!" Levy declared, "These things happen Gray, if it poses a risk for you harming yourself its better off you listen to what the Doctor says! I don't think any of us would want you kicking the bucket on us… It would break Lucy's heart."

"There's all the reasoning you need" Natsu mumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "There's no point talking to Lucy. Once her mind is made up, she isn't going to change it. You better get used to Gray, you will not meet a more stubborn young woman. And that's coming from over ten years' worth of experience."

Gray looked helpless and Natsu pushed past him and the crowd of his other friends, "Good luck with that. I'll catch you guys later, I have things to do."

* * *

'_It's unfair; it really is but please heed me out Natsu. Gray is really important to me and if something happened to him while I wasn't here, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life.'_

'_I know Luce; I told everyone that there is no point in trying to change your mind. Because you are as stubborn as hell and nothing can sway you. I'm just upset that you have to stay here. I was really looking forward to spending the Retreat with you.'_

'_I'm sorry…'_

'_Luce…it's okay. Seriously. I'll get over it.'_

'_Have fun Natsu, tell me everything when you get back.'_

'_I will Lucy, you can count on it.'_

* * *

Natsu stood with Elfman and Wendy waiting for the rest of the group as they waited to board the Coaches that would take them to the Arkane Resort.

It was early dawn and the sun was just peeking over the line of trees above the Campus, many teenagers stood huddled in their groups all dressed casually and some gripping their pillows and small personal bags. The excited chatter filled the Bus Bay and Natsu kept a vigilant eye on everyone around him.

"There's Levy" Wendy exclaimed, holding up her hand to the young blue haired girl that was pushing through the crowd trying to find them. "And that's…Gajeel with her." Wendy recoiled back and Natsu clenched his fists when he caught sight of the grizzled young man that was trailing behind Levy.

When their gazes met, Natsu and Gajeel gave each other filthy gazes and Levy was quick to whirl around and start reprimanding Gajeel before she led him to the rest of her friends. "I'm sorry" she apologised to Natsu, "Is it okay if Gajeel sticks around with us? Normally I would have asked Lucy, but since she isn't here, I'm going to ask you Natsu…"

Levy sounded hopeful and doubtful at the same time, Natsu felt bad if he suddenly said no because he had a strong dislike of the dark haired man. He only shrugged his shoulders, averting his gaze back over the groups of kids letting Elfman take the reins.

"He can hang around if he acts like a Man and doesn't pick any fights with us" came his almost predicted response. He folded his arms across his massive chest and Gajeel gave him a venomous look before grunting, "Fine, like I would pick a fight with any of you pussies any way."

Then air with the group suddenly became awkward and the silence fell upon them. Each member of the group looking their own way or doing their own thing so they wouldn't make eye contact.

Natsu fished through his pocket and pulled out his phone, pressing a button to illuminate the screen. He half hoped that he would see a message from Lucy but when it didn't, he contemplated whether or not to send her a message and wake her up.

Just as he was about to put the phone away, it buzzed in his hands. Natsu looked down at the screen and it glinted, _'1 New Message.' _He unlocked his phone and opened it up to see the name at the top of the message. **:From Gray:**

'_Hey Flame Brain, just realised that you and the others would be getting on the Coaches to go to the Resort, Have fun with that, the Coaches suck. Lucy wanted to wake up early, ring you guys before you went but she is exhausted, and I'm letting her sleep. AND no, it's not what you think Natsu, she stayed up looking after my sick arse all night. _

_Just sending this message, more so to tease you that you have to travel like nine hours by Coach, so Lucy doesn't want you to get into trouble and the usual shit, blah blah blah, you guys have fun and we will talk to you soon… were Lucy's words. _

Before Natsu could punch in his text, the Teachers were standing in front of the three Coaches and began to call out each class and what Coach they would get on. The kids milled about excitedly, lining up to squeeze through the door.

As Natsu climbed on after his friends, his eyes searched the Coach full of excited teenagers. He saw Wendy waving her hand; she had saved him a seat with the rest of the group. Elfman had been seated next to a quiet girl who stared out the window refusing to look at him or the rest of the group that was now seated around her.

Behind Natsu and Wendy were Gajeel and Levy, Gajeel staring grumpily out of the window. Levy threw herself forward, leaning over the seat smiling down at Natsu. "Who were you texting? Saying goodbye to Lucy?"

"It wasn't Lucy actually," Natsu said, looking back up at her, "It was the slime ball, he was sick last night and Luce stayed up all night taking care of him. Basically he told us to stay out of trouble and teasing me that I had to travel by Coach all the way to Arkane. Just telling me the things that Lucy wanted to tell me."

"Well that's nice of him" Levy muttered, "Poor Gray, I feel real bad for him. You could just see how disappointed they both were when they told us they couldn't come."

"Is that the dude with AIDS?" Gajeel snorted, looking at Levy.

From beside Elfman, the unknown girl turned her head slightly at the possibility of some juicy gossip.

But Levy stopped that, she slapped Gajeel's arm with her face turning pink from anger, "Gray doesn't have AIDS Gajeel" she scolded, "We have been through this and it is so _rude_. Cancer and AIDS are different and don't you dare say it again!"

"Hey!" Natsu growled, "Only I can make fun of Gray, ONLY because he is dating my best friend. She hates it when we bring up his illness, do you want to get bitch slapped again Gajeel?"

"No…" came the grumbled response.

"Well then" Natsu growled turning back around and facing the front of the Coach, "Shut up and don't say anything about him for the rest of the retreat!"

"Natsu" Wendy tried to lighten the mood, "There's no need to get upset" she chuckled, "Lucy wouldn't want you to be unhappy, we're supposed to enjoy ourselves." She could only sweat drop when the air stayed awkward and tense, she sat back against the seat and stared ahead when the teachers came aboard to quickly do the roll check.

When that was all done and dusted, the Coach rumbled to life and the teenagers all whooped and cheered in delight at the start of their retreat at the exclusive Beach Resort.

This was the first time Natsu had left Magnolia without Lucy and this time around, he didn't know whether or not he was going to enjoy himself without her company. He said that he was going to have fun, but it didn't mean he meant it.

* * *

It was a long frustrating ride full of annoying music and boring movies. Most of the time, Natsu was out of range to send a message to Lucy, he sat against his seat disinterested staring out of the window or sleeping.

He didn't care if Levy and Wendy were taking pictures of those who fell asleep, heck he didn't even care if he was caught drooling.

Ten hours and three breaks later, Natsu was jolted awake when the Coach rumbled through the gates of the Resort, the Coach was dark, the curtains pulled forward and dimly lit by the small lights people had on above their seats.

He looked around sleepily and saw that most of the others people on the coach were asleep, Wendy had her head hiding in a pillow, Levy was reading while Gajeel was fiddling with several metal puzzles.

In front of him, Elfman looked uncomfortable as the unknown girl he was sat next to had her head resting on his shoulder as she slept. He was stiff and rigid, keeping his eyes fixated on the current movie thatwas playing.

Natsu fumbled around for his phone and checking the screen and noticed that he had one bar of weak signal, relief pooled through him when it only became stronger and almost instantaneously, numerous phones began to vibrate and jingle on the onslaught of texts.

_3 New Messages_

_**:Lucy:**_

_Hey Natsu! I'm so sorry that I didn't get to call you this morning. Gray was sick last night and I was taking care of him, but still, I cant believe I slept in. But Gray said he sent you a message this morning, his words are different from mine though. I'll talk to you later._

_**:Lucy:**_

_Hey its me again, since its lunchtime, I was hoping that they would have stopped the coaches in a place where you can get service at least, but that's a luxury that we don't get very often huh? If you get this message, it means you have service so send me a message and let me know if you're okay. Love Lucy._

_**:Gray:**_

_Ha! What did I tell you? The ride is long and boring and you are probably up against the window drooling as I send this message to you. Lucy said she hasn't been able to get hold of you, so you have crappy service no doubt. So when you eventually get this one, send Lucy a message. She has been carrying her phone around everywhere today. Give her peace of mind Flame Brain or am I asking too much?_

Natsu scrolled over his messages and from behind him, he could hear kids grumble sleepily and either start texting or ringing the people who had tried to contact them. He heard instanteous words echo through the coach.

'Hi Mum'

'Dad'

'Babe'

Even a few Nan and Pops

However, Natsu was different.

"Lucy!?"

"Natsu!" Lucy sounded relieved and excited to hear his voice, "I'm so glad, you got there okay? How are the others?"

"Good Luce" Natsu smiled to his phone, "We have pulled into the gates and the teachers are giving everyone the leeway to call their loved ones before they interrupt us. The trip was so long and boring, I was asleep most of it."

He paused when he heard Gray's voice in the background followed by a rumble and Natsu asked quizzically, "Are you in the car Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Gray's taking me out, how sweet is that? Anyway, I'm a bit busy Natsu, I'll keep in touch okay? Be careful and have fun, be sure to tell me if anything goes wrong okay?

"Alright Luce" Natsu laughed, "I'll ring you in the morning alright; wish you here with us though. It's already so much different without your big butt here."

Lucy laughed on the other end of the line and they exchanged some more words before Natsu hung up the phone feeling a lot lighter in the chest. At least he knew that Lucy was enjoying herself and she wasn't beating herself up about not being able to be there with everyone.

"What's Lucy doing?" Levy asked, leaning over the top of Natsu's seat and staring at him expectantly, Natsu pocketed his phone and shrugged, "She's good, Gray was taking her out to dinner or something, but she said she'll keep in touch so I'll probably hear from her in the morning."

"That's so romantic" Levy swooned, "I swear, If Lucy hadn't gone out with him, I would have considered going out with Gray myself." She clapped her hands together and Natsu didn't miss the scathing glance she got from Gajeel before he looked back down to his puzzles.

"Lucy and Gray are meant for each other" Wendy said sleepily from her pillow, "It'll be hard to see Lucy without Gray, I want it to stay like that…" she yawned widely, "Like that forever" she finished with a dreamy sigh.

Natsu sent a disconcerted gaze to Levy, who sat back with a solemn face, deep down; they both _wished_ that everything would stay this way forever. But they couldn't have that could they?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, its taken a while I know. But I'm getting there. **

**I tried for an emotional take on this chapter and hopefully its enough for you guys. I got up early in the morning to type the rest of this out :P Be grateful.**

**The dodgy poem near the bottom... Yeah thats my poor outtake on trying to write a poem. So I didnt copy it or anything, its my own work along with the rest of the story.**

**But the the FT Crew belong to Hiro Mashima, sadly. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Natsu stood with the others on the beach enjoying the sun's rays the morning after they had arrived in Arkane.

Levy and Wendy sat under the shade of the wide brimmed umbrella as the rest of the teenagers in their Grade swam in the waves or sunbathed on the sand.

Natsu raised his arm reflexively from beside Gajeel as a volleyball came sailing towards him, it landed in the soft sand, Elfman's voice boomed over the dunes, "Play like a man and give me a game of Volleyball!"

Levy sat up in her seat and raised her sunglasses, "Volleyball? Sounds like a good idea if we weren't down a player!" she sent a gaze to Gajeel who promptly folded his arms across his chest and snarled, "I aint playing a game with you losers, count me out of this one."

Elfman sent him a disapproving glance before looking back at the girls, both Levy and Wendy nodded to each other and got up from their seats and raced across the sand over to where Elfman now stood with Natsu.

"Alright, Me and Wendy versus Levy and Elfman" Natsu declared, picking up the ball and tossing it back to Elfman before making their way to the nets set up halfway up the beach. "Bring it on like a real man!" Elfman boomed to Natsu.

Natsu sent a devilish grin to the white haired young man as he and Wendy stood in their places to start the game, sending challenging gazes to the other team of two. "You ready?"

With a roar, Elfman threw the ball with all his might. It flew with amazing speed over the net and hurtled towards Natsu who clenched his hands together in a cup and smashed the ball back over the net.

Both Levy and Wendy stood there gaping at the competitiveness of the two males, Elfman and Natsu hitting the ball over the net with brute strength and sheer determination to win the game.

Gajeel sat under the umbrella watching the group play volleyball with a sneer on his face. As much as he had convinced himself that he didn't like these people, Levy seemed so much happier when she was around them and there wasn't much Gajeel could do, it was either hang around the Salamander and his friends or be the social recluse that nobody liked.

He looked down the beach and saw the other groups playing on the sand or in the water under the watchful eyes of the teachers, all he could hear was screaming or laughing echoing all the way along the beach

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Wendy cried in a horrified voice as she saw the ball bounce out of the net boundaries. "I let the ball get away." She scurried after it, scooping it up from the sand and looking up.

"That's okay Wendy" Natsu called, "It's only a game, it not the end of the world." He stopped speaking when Wendy paused, still looking in the direction of the dunes from where the Resort was.

"Is that…?"

Suddenly Wendy threw the ball and yelled back to the others, "Guys look," she pointed up the dune, a wide grin on her face, "Its Gray and Lucy!"

"What!?"

Wendy and Levy took off over the sand leaving Natsu and Elfman staring incredulously at the scene before them. Sure enough, Lucy stood at the top of the sand dune and waved from beside Gray who was carrying a duffel bag.

After a moment, it finally dawned on Natsu that his best friend was at Arkane. She was actually here!

He went running on behind Levy and Wendy, Elfman in tow who could have had the biggest question mark floating above his head judging by the look he had on his face. As Natsu reached the pair, Levy had thrown herself at Lucy as Wendy cried, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lucy!"

Natsu looked back and forth between Lucy and Gray dumbfounded before Gray hoisted up the bag onto his shoulder with a chuckle, "The Doctor said I couldn't go on the School Retreat. But he didn't say I couldn't go on a relaxing holiday."

"Yeah" Lucy laughed as Levy released her, "When you rung last night Natsu, we were making our way to our room. We wanted it to be a surprise so we could come down and see the looks on all of your faces."

"I'm so happy you're both here" Wendy clapped her hands together, "We can do things together now, nobody misses out."

"Yeah well except you guys are staying in the cheap accommodation whereas we're staying in our own private room on the beach" Gray stated smugly, "When you guys have to have dinner and 'Reflection' time, I'll take Lucy out to a romantic dinner followed by a nice relaxing stretch in the spas and hot springs."

"I'm so jealous," Levy pouted, folding her arms across her chest, "If only I could get away from the stupid school and stay with you guys, I'd be so much happier." She stuck her tongue out at a smug looking Gray before Natsu thrust a warning finger to him, "You better not be thinking what I am thinking, if you so much as…even…" he dropped his hand and spat, "You're on a School Retreat here! Jeez…"

Gray put an arm around Lucy with a smirk on his face as Lucy bloomed red as the other girls giggled and Elfman looked down right embarrassed, looking away from the couple and looking back down the beach.

"There won't be any of that" Lucy chuckled embarrassedly, "We're here to spend time with our friends Gray, we discussed that. Besides… you're supposed to be sick and we came here for some 'down' time."

Natsu chuckled, ignoring the burning sliver of jealousy that resided in his chest at the sight of Lucy and Gray. They were both here, they had gone out of their way to spend time with their friends and he couldn't be more grateful.

He really couldn't ask for better friends, they were all perfect….Well, except Gajeel that was.

"So" Lucy said, scanning the beach at the sight of her schoolmates, "Where about are you guys sitting? I bought us some things to eat, we can have a picnic."

Wendy pointed down towards the Volleyball nets, "We're sitting down there" she beamed, "We were having a game before you guys turned up, I'm sure we can pick it up again especially with you guys here."

"I'm sure I can put up a good fight" Gray chortled, sending a challenging gaze to Natsu. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle at the challenge and he raised his fist in anticipation, "I'm looking forward to it" he growled, "I want you to give it all you got Fullbuster."

"Calm down" Lucy laughed, slipping away from Gray and walking over to Natsu and draping her arm around his shoulder. "You treat everything as a competition Natsu; you really have to stop egging each other on."

She veered him back to the umbrellas on where they had been sitting before, letting Gray walk behind with Wendy and Elfman as Levy came running up beside the pair with a beaming smile on her face.

"Guess what Lucy" she gushed, "Natsu is even being nice to Gajeel, it's a first for that knucklehead as well, you have to be proud of him." Lucy smiled at Natsu and jiggled her arm still around his shoulders, "I'm glad for you Natsu, have you made a new friend?" she teased.

"He's not my friend," Natsu grumbled, jutting out his lower lip and looking around the beach, "I'm only being nice because you told me too Lucy and Levy is my friend as well and I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Levy laughed aloud and Lucy only grinned back at her, "So what activities do you have planned for the rest of the day? I came here to spend time with my best friends. So hit me with all you got hey?"

"Well I want that volleyball game against Gray" Natsu spat, looking squarely at Lucy determinedly, "We can have a three on three game, I know you haven't played in a while Lucy but you're still a kick ass player."

Lucy took her arm from around him and stuck out her tongue, "I haven't played volleyball for a team for a little while now, but I can say the same about you Natsu, you completely flunked out on your Jujutsu. I was really disappointed when you quit."

"Jujutsu?" Levy questioned, her ears perking "You did that Natsu? What grade belt were you?"

Natsu only shrugged, "Meh only black belt, nothing special. It got boring and I kept beating everyone so I quit and Lucy got angry with me."

Lucy shook her head and looked to Levy, "He was a couple of steps away from getting the title 'Master,' he was almost at the stage where he could have gotten a red sheath belt, The youngest person in the _Country. _He was the star pupil and everybody adored him. He has a lot of trophies and awards for it; I used to take him everywhere for his Comps and even Mama cheered him on when he first started out."

Levy smiled at Natsu, "Gajeel is a black belt in Taekwondo and Karate. He might give you a run for your money Natsu. I'm surprised you quit, Gajeel works on his religiously and goes to the Dojo every week."

"I'm still a better than him" Natsu said, his eyes flaming. "I know all the versions of Jujutsu, _Jiujutsu _and Judo! They are all close combat Martial Arts, Gajeel is a long range fighter but if I get up close…"

Levy and Lucy only shook their heads, "I'm sorry I said anything" Lucy muttered, "Natsu, like I said before, just calm down okay. Everything is _not _a competition just sit back and relax would you?"

Natsu began to grumble and fell back into step with the girls and as they reached the Umbrella, Gajeel had sprawled out on the large beach seat with his arm covering his face, his mouth turned up in a forever sneer.

"Gajeel" Levy said with an awkward smile, "Lucy is here now; she came with Gray, how great is that?"

Before Gajeel could even lift his arm and gaze at Lucy, Natsu jumped in and demanded, "What grades Black Belt are you metal head?"

Then, Gajeel sat up his scarlet eyes narrowing in anticipation. "Instructor…why?" he asked suspiciously, looking Natsu up and down.

Natsu jabbed his finger to his chest, "Seventh Grade Black Belt in Jujutsu. Fight me!"

Then Gajeel looked bored, "You Judo fighters fight dirty, I'm not interested Salamander. Go fight your wobbly techniques somewhere else."

"Hey!" Natsu roared, his face looking offended at the lack of respect and admiration of his rank in his chosen Art. "I'm a Champion I have you know, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. I've thrown people even bigger than you over my shoulder with no troubles at all."

"If you're a champion who loved his Art" Gajeel growled, "Why did you quit? Somebody hurt your ego and you couldn't go back because you're so damn stubborn?" he got up from the chair and stood over Natsu with his eyes burning.

"I know who you are Salamander and I know perfectly well what your skills are. You threw everything back in your Sensei's face and left the Dojo because you refused to go to the Academies in Crocus. I would kill for an opportunity like that and you just walked away, pussyfooting around it like you usually do!"

Natsu looked utterly shocked and Lucy stared at her best friend with wide eyes. "You got a chance to go to Crocus? Natsu… why didn't you tell me, that's all you wanted to do, it was your _dream_. Why did you pass it up…Is that the reason why you quit?"

Natsu's face darkened and he turned away, his voice dripping with venom. "I didn't go because I wanted to stay in Magnolia with my best friend and help her through everything. Even if that meant staying with my jerkoff Foster Father and his stupid dog. I wasn't going to leave her behind."

Lucy sniffled back the start of tears before Gray appeared, his own face dark at hearing the end of the conversation and pulling Lucy close to his chest as Natsu stepped back and went to leave the group.

"I-I'm going to go for a swim" he started lamely, "I will see you guys later, I need to clear my head." With that finishing sentence, Natsu fled the scene and left his stunned friends behind and Lucy feeling worse than ever.

* * *

"He quit a couple of months before I met you" Lucy sighed leaning over the balcony and staring at the moonlit ocean. "He poured his heart and soul into learning those Arts and tried so hard. He did nothing but practise and his Teachers were so impressed at his raw talent and determination. He got his Belts so fast; he was dedicated for a full ten years."

"I guess I never heard that side of him" Gray muttered, drying his ebony hair as he walked from the bathroom, "How come I never knew about his 'Almost Master' dream. Not once did I hear of it. I didn't even know you were part of a Volleyball team."

Lucy shook her head with a smile, "It was Mama, she was the one that signed us up for it. We were only very young at that stage and this was before she even got sick. I got all the way to a Brown Belt before I quit. By that stage, everything was grim and Natsu just kept going. Mama told him to never give up and he didn't. He made her very proud."

Tears threatened to overwhelm her and she sniffled again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "He didn't even tell me that he had been offered a place in the Dojo in Crocus. That's the ultimate Dojo to train at, when we were younger, that's all he wanted to do. So that's why I was so surprised that he gave it up."

"He gave it up for you," Gray muttered, "He really does care about you Lucy; I've never seen such a dedicated pair of friends. I'm actually jealous on how close you guys are." He stood beside Lucy on the balcony with his towel hanging from his shoulder and put his hand on top of Lucy's.

"We're best friends," Lucy muttered, "We grew up together, my Mother was his Mother and he loved her as much as I did. Then when I found out that his own Father was abusing him, I vowed to be the one to protect him but he thinks by staying here, he can protect me from all the trouble he is in."

She leant her head on Gray's shoulder and looked up at him with large, sad eyes. "Don't get jealous of us" she whispered to him reassuringly, "You're the one I love Gray, I'm just trying to help Natsu get over his demons. It's really destroyed him but I'm going to help him every step of the way."

"We all will" Gray smiled at her before kissing her forehead, "It's what friends do for each other, now stop getting upset and come to bed. We have a few big days coming up ahead of us; we're supposed to be having fun."

Lucy could only smile up at the pale looking Gray before nodding in agreement; "Okay" she said softly, "We're going to have fun."

* * *

Natsu stared at the old picture he had in his wallet, it was one of his most precious pictures that he kept with him at all times.

It was a picture of him, Lucy and Layla sitting on a park bench; right across from the Dojo he previously attended. Both he and Lucy were in their white outfits and sporting green belts, large grins plastered across both of their face.

This was back when Layla was still healthy and she used to walk them to the Dojo every Tuesday and Thursday. Back when Lucy was still part of the Dojo and Natsu's favourite sparring partner.

The picture was well loved, creased and folded and sat snugly in the safe compartment in his wallet. He couldn't bear to part with it, it was back when he was still happy, he could call Layla his Mother and see Lucy as his Sister. Everything was easy and simple.

Natsu put the photo back in its rightful spot and looked up at the sky with the stars twinkling above him. He sat cross-legged out on the small balcony while the others sat in the small bungalow.

"I hope your still watching us Layla" he whispered, "Lucy…No, both of us miss you so much. Everything changed when you left, I…" his hands reached up and he tugged his rosy hair in exasperation, "I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I'm so lost and just wandering around in circles. What can I do?"

A soft breeze tickled him and Natsu swore he felt a light touch on the top his head. He let go of his hair and looked up to see the trees swaying in the wind and the crash of waves against the shore.

From his pocket, his phone chimed alerting him that he had received a message. He pulled it out and looked at the screen to show that it was from Lucy. He unlocked his phone, opened the message, and read what had been written.

'_I still can't believe that you have left our side, I can't believe on how pain we are still in once you had gone._

_Words cannot express how much we both miss you; we miss your smiles, your hugs, your kisses. _

_Every day has been a struggle, but we pull through just for you so you can still be proud of us and for what we had achieved once you left our arms._

_We have had our days we're we don't even want to get out of bed; our days were we would just both break down and cry until our souls ached._

_It's been so long since you left, but we still stare at your pictures, pictures that are left in frames or the pictures we hold in our wallets in secret, where we look at them when we need you most. _

_We miss your voice_

_We miss your smile_

_Your eyes, so full of love and your gentle touch_

_Your smell where you used to hug us until our tears went away and everything was okay again._

_Until we see you again, we will always love and miss you. _

_Layla Heartfilia _

The short poem was enough for Natsu to smile at the screen, tears rolling down his face and collecting at the tip of his nose. It was as if Lucy was there with him and she was able to read his mind.

What he wouldn't give to have a Motherly figure hug him until all his dark fears went away and everything was golden and sunny again. The pain was raw, even after all these years and with Natsu having lost his real Dad and then his adopted Mother. It had left him utterly crushed.

He let the phone darken and he looked back up at the sky at the largest star and smiled. "We still think about you Layla, we both do. You were…my mother and it's still so sore, for Lucy and myself."

He let his phone drop to the wood of the balcony, "I promise I will keep protecting her" he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her, but please… if you hear me up there. Please don't let them take Gray away from her. She won't be able to cope if she lost him as well. Don't let them take him up with you."

"Is everything out there okay Natsu?"

Elfman's voice came through the silent night, making Natsu look up to see the hulking young man standing in the doorway of the bungalow.

"Y-Yeah" he muttered, wiping his tears and trying to hide it from Elfman. But the man knew better and didn't say anything about Natsu's tear stained face. "Everything's fine" Natsu muttered, turning his head back out towards the ocean.

"Well its lights out man" Elfman offered, "You might want to come inside before you catch a chill. It's going to be busy tomorrow so you will need to get your sleep."

Natsu smiled, picked up his phone before getting to his feet and walking back to the doorway. As he passed Elfman, he heard his voice come out softly, "We all wish that Lucy can stay happy, but we all know it's inevitable. Even Lucy knows that…"

"I know" Natsu whispered, "That's why we live up the time we have and when the time comes, we will all be there by Lucy's side."


End file.
